Dilophosaurus
Dilophosaurus= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost = TBA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=160 960 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = TBA |height = 8 FT |length = 19 FT |weight = 600 LBS}} The Dilophosaurus '''(Die-loff-oh-soar-uhs) (double-crested lizard) was pretty big for it's time, a carnivorous theropod which lived during the Early Jurassic Period 193 MYA in the Kayenta Formation of Arizona. Design It is a small, grey dinosaur with a blue and orange crest on its head. A small blue throat pouch hanging near it's jaws which are placed on a "S" curved neck. It has small tiny orange eyes with black pupils. It's body is slim with weird "spikes" on its back which are thought to be osteoderms that later relatives of '''Dilophosaurus '''like Carnotaurus did indeed have.They can even quill-like feathers, more on feathers later. Information It falls into the scavenger branches of the carnivorous dinosaurs, being too weak for hunting large prey, but fast enough to steal food from another carnivores. It also performs a good support role in large hunting packs. The growl of the '''Dilophosaurus is particularly vicious, which also can be nice for scaring away small to medium-sized carnivores away from meals. It is possible for Dilophosaurus '''to have feathers because of it being an early theropod distantly related to something like '''Sciurumimus. We might even have evidence of it possessing feathers which would mean that most if not all ceratosaurus had at least some feathers, the evidence is a print of the pelvis area in the mud though scientists are not sure if these are feathers or simply cracks in the mud. |-|Classic Dilophosaurus= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost = Classic GamePass |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=160 960 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen = 10 |moistness = None |desc = TBA |height = 8 FT |length = 19 FT |weight = 600 LBS}} The old model to the Dilophosaurus. Like all old and blocky models it cannot move properly. Its roar is one of many unique roars in the game and fortunately can't spit acid as it sounds like it does that. Design A dark green dinosaur with two red crests on its head. It has small patches of brown on its snout, body, and legs. It has a light green underbelly, with white claws and black eyes. |-|Black Mirage Dilophosaurus = 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial |cost= 1020 DNA |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=160 960 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=20 120 |oxygen=10 |desc = TBA |height = 8 FT |length = 19 FT |weight = 600 LBS}} Design A very interesting design for the Dilophosaurus. It is a neon glowing grayish-blue, with pink pupils and pink glowing internals inside its body. It's neck is more straight than the normal Dilophosaurus. It also has black spikes running down from its neck to the end of its tail. It has neon pink spots on a certain part of its torso. It has black teeth, claws, and spines. It looks very deformed to some users. Trivia *Despite it's name it isn't black in any way other than its spines, eyes, and claws. |-|Pungent Dilophosaurus = 262x262px}} "This scavenger is so nasty, that whenever you bite into its food, the food lets out a truly grotesque smell and leaves you with an urge to spit out whatever you ate." Information The Pungent Dilophosaurus is one of the more popular skins in the game. Looking good visually, and with a unique tail-stab animation it used to be the small dino of the veteran players, until the role was taken by the art contest dinosaur the Phoenix Achillobator. It has decent animations. Design It has red circular crests with yellow and red horns coming out of its head. Its body is pale yellow in color, with red patterns around its body. It has a red underbelly with red arms and legs. Running down its back it has tiny red spines from its head to its tail. It tail features the base of the design, like a scorpion it has a very long tail with a red stinger, that when it attack it stings its enemies. It has giant black claws and eyes with bright green pupils. It features a completely bright blue mouth with large pale yellow teeth and appears to be based off a red and yellow Chinese dragon costume. Trivia *Used to be the symbol of veteran players, until the role was taken from it. |-|Universal Dilophosaurus = 262x262px|diet = Carnivore|class = Terrestrial|cost = 3,000 (Limited)|healthl = 160|healtht = 960|damagel = 20|damaget = 120|defense = 5|oxygen = 10|moistness = None|growth = 0.6}} Information The Universal Dilophosaurus is the Galactic skin to the Dilophosaurus from hatching it from the Galactic Egg. Unlike most of the Galactic skins, it's name doesn't include Galactic. It has quite the handful of Top-Notch animations, though it lacks any AoE animation. When in idle it slowly floats up from the ground then spins upside-down. When it growls/G it flips out its glowing frills, scaring prey. Design It features quite the beautiful design. The base of the skin is completely black in color, where it fades into a night blue sky color along its legs, tail, and arms. It is completely covered in white stars and constellations along its crests, arms, frills, body, back, legs, and tails. On its body it features glowing neon planets, colors of purple, red, blue, green, and yellow. Its arms are the only part of its body where it is transparent in color, with white stars inside them. Its claws are a dark navy blue, and its legs fade to a slightly lighter dark navy blue. Its tail matches in color with three spikes on the end of its tail, with a white line that connects to a white circular pattern on the end of its legs. It holds two crests with constellations in them, rimmed yellow with small yellow edges. It has a glowing yellow mouth, matching with a orange tongue and completely black outer-teeth. Its eyes are green and blue in color, with magenta pupils with a small white shine. Its frills are lined with magenta and green zig zags. It has three yellow comets with stars falling down its frills, with white stars spread about it. It is hidden in black, its color camouflaged in its neck until it growls to reveal its colorful frills inside. By opening this frill, you can scare off even dinosaurs bigger than you who don't know what they're doing. Trivia *This skin is part of the Galactic Egg Collection. *This skin had a 20% random chance of hatching. Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Famous Dinosaurs Category:Galactic Dinosaurs